Crystallinity of compounds may effect, among other physical and mechanical properties, their solubility, dissolution rate, hardness, compressibility and melting point. There is therefore an existing need in the chemical and therapeutic arts for identification of novel crystalline forms of salts of drugs and ways of reproducibly making them.